


Operation Darkness

by PlutoConstellation



Series: The Maze [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/F, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mystery, Recovery, Self-Doubt, Sequel, Side Effects, Trauma, mazes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: Everyone is recovering from the events of the mysterious maze, but there's still unanswered questions out there. Mingi, Yoobin, Taehyung, and Felix start hearing mysterious voices and experiencing horrific nightmares about the Maze. Hongjoong is seeing a shadowy figure following him. And Mingi starts sleepwalking. Something is afoot, and it's not nice.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: The Maze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The wings, the wings were what scared Taehyung the most when he appeared in the maze. Not that he changed, it were the great black wings. 

Wings that could hurt someone. 

Wings that could show people what he sees inside of himself.

Just an angel who's fallen from grace. 

The wings came back for him in his dreams. Taehyung saw a demonic version of himself, a version cradling a bloody knife in his hand. A demonic version of himself sitting on top of a balcony, with Jimin's body down below, covered in his own blood.

* * *

Taehyung woke up in horror, gasping for breath. He looked around the plain white room. He was still in the hospital. Taehyung rubbed his temples and looked at the clock on the wall. 1:21 AM. Taehyung blinked slowly and laid back down in bed. 

He stared at the ceiling for a good while. Maybe Jimin was awake. He could ask him how he was doing. No. He shouldn't bother him. Jimin will be visiting in the morning. Maybe he could even try bringing Yeontan. God Taehyung missed his little Tannie. 

Taehyung tried going back to sleep.

But he feared that the nightmare would come back.

The nightmare the voices told him would become his reality...

* * *

Yoobin looked at the files she bought. She was almost ready. Soon her theory will come into place. Yoobin knows her emotional baggage, but how will she find out about the others?

She can't just walk up to them and ask about their emotional problems on a whim, that would be both weird, creepy, and invading on personal privacy. 

Yoobin needed to find another way.

Maybe she could ask their friends. But what if they don't talk about their emotional problems with them.

 _Oh boy, this is going to be difficult._ Yoobin took a sip of her coffee and looked out her window. She saw a flash of black and then it was gone. Yoobin blinked and rubbed her eyes. It was late, maybe she was just tired. Maybe whatever was outside was just a cat.

Yoobin hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back old readers and if you're a new reader who hasn't read Disappearing Act yet, go do so. This is the sequel to it where we'll be exploring the recovery of our main characters after the events of the maze and what really happened in there. Probably won't be as scary as some of the chapters in Disappearing Act but we'll see. I look forward to seeing your comments!  
> -Pluto


	2. The Press

"What is that noise?" Hongjoong complained. Nayeon was helped him learn how to use crutches The nurse turned her head towards the elevator. So did everyone else in the area. Hongjoong watched nervously as the lights on the elevator flashed one by one. 

The doors opened. A large group of people with cameras and microphones entered. One woman spotted Hongjoong and pointed at him.

"IT'S KIM HONGJOONG!" she yelled. The group of people started flocking around Hongjoong and Nayeon like a stampede. They screamed in terror.

"Holy hell he is alive!" a cameraman shouted.

"Quick someone find Song Mingi and Lee Felix!" another person hollered. Nayeon grabbed one of Hongjoong's crutches and started pointing it at the people.

"Back fowl reporters! Begone nattering nabobs!" Hongjoong clawed and yowled at them as the reporters got closer and closer in.

"Mr. Kim why did you disappear!"

"Did you and your friends plan this!"

"Are you single?!"

"Do you know where the others went to during their missing interval!" Nayeon and Hongjoong exchanged nervous glances. These damn reporters weren't going to leave them alone. Nurses and doctors were trying to kick them out but there were too many.

Like moths to a lamp. And Hongjoong and his friends are the lamps.

A reporter tried grabbing Hongjoong's arm to drag him in front of the camera. Someone shouted.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The reporters and camera crew all quieted down. Everyone slowly turned to a man. Short, scary, Dr. Do. 

There was this look in his eyes, a look that screamed he was about to pull out a knife on the reporters and stab them. He slowly moved his head around the room to observe the chaos. He clicked his tongue.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked in a cold tone. The intruders were silent. One spoke up.

"W-We came to interview Mr. Kim and everyone else who disappeared..." he said in a hushed tone. Dr. Do walked up to the reporter.

"Well then, ask me a question. Since I am Mr. Kim's doctor." The reporter seemed to be scared of Dr. Do, even though he was way taller than him. Dr. Do tapped his foot impatiently. _I swear to god if he rats me out-_

"D-Do you think Mr. Kim is ready to be interviewed?" the reporter asked, he held the mic towards Dr. Do. He grabbed it and spoke into it.

"No. Neither is Mr. Song or Mr. Lee. They still need to recover."

"W-W-What about another time?"

Dr. Do turned to the reporter. An evil smirk spread across his face. 

"What's your name?" he asked.

"S-Son Daejung of KBS."

"Do you know about trauma Mr. Son?" The reporter didn't respond. Dr. Do started walking around him. He gave the camerawoman a look to make sure she was recording the whole thing. It looked like she was. Dr. Do held the mic close to him. 

"The thing about trauma is, it takes time for the person to recover from it. When these kids came in, I could tell they been through shit. Everyone who works here could. It could take them a while to recover and finally give you _lovely_ people the sweet, sweet details about what happened to them."

"And how long will it take for them to recover Dr. Do?"

Dr. Do paused. He crossed his arms and put his finger to his chin. 

"Oh I don't know," he said in a sassy tone. "How about you dig up their corpses in a couple decades and then you can have a nice little chat." Dr. Do shoved the mic back into the reporters hands. He marched in front of Hongjoong and Nayeon and pointed at the large crowed.

"Now all of you, get the hell out of here! Or I'll call the police." An evil look appeared on Dr. Do's face. "Oh, by the way, did I mention my fiancé Jongin is the police chief." He reached into his lab coat pocket and opened the contact app. 

"Look how close my finger is to calling him. Hello babe? Yah some reporters invaded the hospital and won't leave my patients alone." The reporters and camera crew all started running to the elevator and stairs to leave before the police arrive. Once they left, Dr. Do started laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces Dr. Im?! Holy shit priceless!"

"Dr. Do?" Hongjoong asked.

"Call me Kyungsoo and yes?"

"Where you actually about to call the police?"

"Of course I was! That was the closest I've ever been to calling the police on those bitches. Anyways who wants to raid the food court?" Kyungsoo cheerfully started making his way in the opposite direction, humming to himself. Nayeon and Hongjoong exchanged looks.

"He scares me."

"Scares all of us not gonna lie." They both sighed. Nayeon gave Hongjoong back his crutches and they started following Kyungsoo. Hongjoong turned his head ever so slightly to see a dark figure. 

"Kyungsoo-hyung, I don't think all the reporters left yet." Kyungsoo whipped around, and scoffed.

"Mr. Kim, there's no one there."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 'bout the short first chapter but more will be coming soon!


End file.
